Les conséquences
by Alienor01
Summary: Aprés la bataille finale Harry se renferme sur lui même . mais pourquoi? Que fera t'il de sa vit puisqu'il n'est pas mort comme il le pensait ? Le chapitre 3 est en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Harry était sur le champ de bataille .

Il se trouvait face a celui qui avait tué ses parents .

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la bataille faisait rage.

Pourtent malgrés tout ce que l'on peut dire . Harry Potter n'était pas un gentil garçon.

C'est ainsi que lui et Vous-Savez-Qui , s'échangeait depuis 10 minutes de sortiléges impardonnables .

Finalement Harry abaissa sa baguette et sourit a Voldemort .

Il avait aprit au cour de cette année que ses pouvoirs avaient énormément augmenté et que si il les laissaient prendre le controle sur lui il pouvait vaincre n'importe qui . Mais personne pas même Dumbledore n'aurait put prévoir ce qui allait arrivé.

Personne n'aurait put prédire ce qui était sur le point de se passer .

Voldemort recola sous le brusque afflux de magie .

Celle ci s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peaux et le brulait intérieurement . Il leva la tête et la vit que le jeune Harry Potter rayonnait de magie et lévitait a 5 centimètres du sol enveloppé d'une lumiére doré.

Soudain une explosion magique retentit et ce fut le noir totale pour Voldy .

Harry lui était fatigué mais éprouvait une joie sans limites ! Il était ivre de pouvoir même aprés la disparition de Voldemort . Il se releva alors et fit apparaitre un petit miroire .

Il sourit a son reflet alors qu'il savait que ses yeux était entiérement doré et qu'il ne recouvrirait ses fameux yeux vert que lorsqu'il le souhaiterait .

Ses yeux doré avait cependant une étrange particularité . Ils étaient fendus comme ceux des chats . Harry voyait parfairement . Puis il décida de récupéré son apparence premiére qui il jugea n'était pas si mal que ca !

Il avait en effet beaucoup changé depuis l'année derniére !

Il avait grandi , s'était musclé et avait l'air plus mature . Ses lunettes s'étaient envolés grace a un sort Dumbledore avait soigné ses yeux .

Il décida alors de sauvé les derniers survivants ... mais lorsqu'il regarda derriére lui il vit que personne n'était a sauvé... tout le monde avaient éliminer les mangemorts ! Il n'en restait que quelques un qui avaient transplané dés que leur maître avait été vaincu !

Il transplana alors rapidement au QG de l'ordre du phénix , monta dans sa chambre et n'en sortit plus pour évité les festivités .

Les jours suivant Harry prit de la distance par rapport a tous les autres et préféra s'entrainer .

Personne ne comprit pourquoi . Il refusa même l'ordre de Merlin premiére classe qui lui était offert ce qui étonna Dumbledore .

Harry lui s'était réfugié dans la solitude car il refusait de se faire considéré encore comme le survivant et héros du monde. Il en avait marre de toute cette attention . Aussi un jour lorsque ses amis frappérent pour l'appelé pour manger ils découvrirent une chambre vide .

harry avait disparut.

En réalité Harry n'était pas si loin que ca il avait travaillé pour apprendre a se transformé a volonté en animal . Il était un animagus et avait plusieurs formes mais sa prioritaire était la pantère .

Harry descendit les escaliers félinement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et ouvrit la porte par la force de sa pensée .

Il se réfugia ensuite dans le monde moldus retournant chez les dursleys . Il leurs fit oublier qu'il était Harry Potter et se remplaca par le frére de Duddley .

Ce dernier qui l'avait reconnut n'avait rien dit mais ses parents eux n'en eurent pas le temps . C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva a 23h dans la chambre de son "frére" en train de discuter tranquillement quand il entendit un bruit qui lui fit dresser la tête .

Un bruit de transplanage . Instinctivement il reprit ses yeux de félin ce qui fit peur a son cousin qu'il s'empressa de rassurer d'un sourir et scruta les alentours de la maison.

la il vit que c'était Ron et Fred et George Weasleys . Ils avaient attérits ici dans l'espoir de retrouver Harry .

Harry derriére la fenêtre se recroquevilla sur lui même pour évitez d'être vu . Il fit le signe de se taire a son cousin et se transforma en panthére avant de se glissé dans le placard .

Ensuite tout se passa trés vite . Il entendit le bruit d'une porte volé et quelqu'un crier . Harry sortit alors la tête de l'armoire et ce qu'il vit l'incita a sortir entiérement . Devant lui se tenait une scéne hautement improbable .

Ron avait jeté un sort a son cousin en lui criant de lui dire ou il était .

Harry ne fut brusquement plus capable de pensé .

Ce petit imbécil menace mon cousin 

Harry bondit sous sa forme de pantère et percuta Ron de tout son poid . Ce dernier lacha sa baguette sous les yeux horrifié des jumeaux roux .

Le vainqueur de la bataille se retransforma a moitié . Il avait gardé ses yeux de pantère de même que les griffes et la longue criniéres . Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules .

Les jumeaux et Ron le regardérent bouche bée avant de se saisir de leurs baguette .

harry reprit forme humaine entiérement . Et lanca un expéliarmus qui les projeta tous les 3 a l'autre bout de la piéce . Il s'approcha alos de son cousin pour lui demander si tout va bien . Une fois que celui ci eut aquiescé et que harry l'ais soigné , il se tourna vers les 3 roux . Il reprit un instant ses yeux dorés et leva la main . Il les collas aux murs .

-On peut savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ?

-heu ... Harry ?

-Oui c'est mon prénom !

-C'est bien toi !

-Encore gagné alors ! Quest-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On est venus te chercher !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour te ramener chez toi ! Tu as des amis Harry !

-Pffff c'était au temps de Poudlard tout ca ! Maintenant je réfléchit a ce que je veut réelement faire! C'est vrais ! Qui aurait crut que le jeune Harry Potter survivrait encore une fois ?

Il avait eut besoin de se retirer pour pouvoir faire le point . Mais il devait coupé les ponts avec le monde sorcier et c'est ce qu'il avait fait .

Trés bientot il y retournerait car il savait ce qu'il souhaitait devenir .

Il aida Dudley a se relever et lui dit d'aller rassurer ses parents .

Harry resta donc seul face aux 3 rouquins.

-Bien ! A nous maintenant ! Si vous voulez bien passer dans le jardin ...

Et Harry transplana dans le jardin vite suivit des 3 frére . La il créa une bulle les faisant passé dans un univers temporel différent l'espace de quelques instants .

-Bien ! Vous êtes la pour me ramener et je ne le veut pas ! On peut régler cela a l'amiable mais je peut également vous empéchez d'agir ... Non Ron me regarde pas avec ces yeux la je ne suis pas fous seulement destabilisé par la guerre et par le fait de tuer quelqu'un ! maintenant si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela fait que d'avoir des remords vis a vis de l'acte de tuer vous ne valez pas mieux que les anciens nommés mangemorts !

-Ok Harry on va te laisser tranquille mais beaucoup de monde compte sur toit de l'autre côté pour attaper les dernier mangemorts en devenant auror !

-Tu n'as rien compris m'a parole ! Je ne serais jamais Auror ! Je refuse de combattre encore sauf pour me défendre ! Non je vais peut être devenir joueur de Quidditch ! Je ne sais pas ! Bien ! Sur ce je vous dit au revoir ! Et Harry les fit transplaner rapidement .

Il estompa la bulle temporel et retourna dans la maison .

-Je vous demandes pardon pour le dérangement cela ne se reproduira plus ! Grace a mon argent je vais allez m'achetez un appartement a Los Angeles !

Ainsi quelques jours plus tard Harry débarquait a Los Angeles ou il avait acheté un studio au bord de la plage .

Il allait ainsi tous les matin faire un jogging d'une heure puis revenait chez lui déjeuner . Il ne travaillait pas . Pas encore . Pourtent il ne cessait de penser a ce qui l'avait réelement fait partir du monde magique .

En effet le fait de vouloir se retrouver y était pour la moitié uniquement . L'autre moitié étant destiné a celui que son coeur aimait tendrement depuis des années mais qui ne lui avait jamais manifesté que de l'indiférence malgrés tous ses efforts pour se montrer gentil .

Apperement le survivant était tombé amoureux de son ancien professeur de potion !

Severus Snape pourtent ne lui avait jamais rien laissé espérer et n'avait jamais changé d'attitude a son égard continuant a maintenir cette espéce de rage froide qui n'avait aucun fondement .


	2. Chapter 2

POV SEVERUS

Severus était assis a son bureau a Poudlard . Il y enseignait évidement toujours ! Il n'avait jamais pensé a pouvoir faire autre chose même si lors de la guerre son poste fut remis en question plusieur fois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un agent double et portait la marque des télébres . Pourtent Dumbledore n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui et c'est ce qui lui avait donné la force d'avancer . C'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un . Quelqu'un de si importent et pourtent que l'on remarque si peu tellement l'on a l'habitude de l'avoir dans sa vie . Un peu comme l'air que l'on respire continuellement sans en avoir conscience ! Pourtent le jour ou l'on finit par être privé d'air on étouffe ! Et c'était ce qui était en train d'arrivé au professeur le plus redouté de l'école . Il mourrait lentement a petit feu dans celui qui était son oxygen ou même pour le professeur de potion un ingédient aussi importent pour lui l'eau a base de toute potion .  
Aussi il se vengeait sur l'élaboration plus au moins complexe de potion dans le but de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu .

Le professeur jeta alors l'un de ses cheveux dans un ancien chaudrons constitué de cuivre a moitié rouillé a présent a cause de l'usage qu'il en avait fait et du temps qui avait passé depuis le moment ou il avait préparé la potion qui mijotais toujours a l'intérieur .

Dés que le cheveux eut touché la portion celle ci se transforma en espéce de mélange sans fond et la Severus Snape retint son souffle !

Il était la !

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé !

Ce fut le paradis!

Il n'arrivait pas a y croire !

Et pourtant c'était la vérité !

On ne lui avait pas dit

Qu'en le cherchant il pourait avoir mal !

Tout en regardant la personne dans son chaudron il se dit qu'il avait changé...

Il était considérablement plus beau qu'avant et Severus devait faire un effort pour le pas sauté dans le chaudron pour le rejoindre sur le champ . Soudain il remarqua la tête de celui qu'il aimait se tourné dans sa direction sans pour autent le voir mais il frissona en voyant des yeux de chat remplacé les habituelles prunelles vertes . Une criniére remplacé les indomptable cheveux noir corbeaux comme les siens .

-Qui êtes vous pour m'épiez ainsi ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous désirez mais croyez moi ca ne se passera pas ainsi ! Ou vous vous montrez ou c'est moi qui vient vous débusquez !

Severus qui était encore derriére son chaudron sursauta puis se décida et se glissa a l'intérieur du chaudron pour attérir souplement de l'autre côté .

Aussitôt qu'il le vit l'ancien Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson et le regarda d'un air égaré . C'était la premiére fois qu'il voyait son professeur si... si... humain ! Auparevent il ne serait jamais venu jusqu'ici pour le retrouver !

-Que me voulez vous ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait crut et retrouva peu a peu son apparence humaine totale .

-Je voulais vous retrouver potter !

-Quoi ? Vous aussi ? Vous allez me ramenez dans le monde magique parce que tout le monde compte encore sur moi pour éliminez le plus grand criminel en circulation ? Je ne désire plus tuer! Ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma vocation ! Tout ce que je veut c'est être seul et pouvoir réfléchir en paix a ce que je veut faire de ma vie !

-Potter espéce de stupide gryffondor ! Personne ne veut que vous tuiez quelqu'un mais Albus essaye désespérement de vous joindre ! Il comptait vous offrir le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Mais était donné que le survivant n'était pas la il a dut trouver un remplaçant partiel ! En l'occurance moi ! Et j'en ait plus qu'assez ! Si vous vouliez bien revenir , des appartements vous sont donné a Poudlard ainsi qu'un salaire ! C'est vraiment un comble que ce soit moi qui vous dise tout ca car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je le voulais ce poste ! Mais il est vrais que vous serez plus qualifiez que moi pour ce poste !

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire . Severus Snape venait en quelque secondes de lui redonner confiance en la vie et en Dumbledore . Maintenant il savait ce en quoi consisterait son futur et il en était heureux !

-heu ... je... D'accord ! Je rentre avec vous ! Laissez moi le temps d'appeler le gentil monsieur qui m'a proposé récement de racheter ce loft ! Voudriez vous boire quelque chose tant que vous êtes ici ?

-Oui je voudrais bien un whisky pur feu si vous avez cela !

-mais bien entendu ! Je manque a tout mes devoir en vous laissant debout mais venez donc au salon ! Et ne faite pas attention aux serpents !

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait avant d'arriver dans le salon . La il resta bouche bée par ce que le survivant avait fait de cette piéce . Des centaines de cages en plastique tel un vivarium s'entassaient le long des murs avec a l'intérieur des centaines de serpents vivants .

-Trés jolie Potter ! Vous devez avoir une jolie collection de venin pour vos potions !

-Ils ne sont pas la pour la productivité ! Je m'entend bien avec les serpents ils ont étés mes seuls confidents hors de Poudlard vous savez ! O attention je vois qu'un de mes boa s'est échapés je vais vite le récupérer !

Et Harry lachat alors le Whisky le faisant léviter sans effort d'un petit sort complexe , attrapa ensuite un boa de 5 mètres de long qui se faufilait sous le canapé .

-Je suis navré de ce contre temps mais celui ci vient de me rejoindre et il n'a pas tout a fait digéré le fait que je parle la langue des serpents et que la plupart des serpents de cette piéce me font confiance . Le vendeur qui me l'a « donné » m'as assuré qu'il était très gentil mais qu'il avait besoin d'attention ! Visiblement ses anciens maîtres le gardait dans des conditions déplorable ! Ici chaques serpents peut sortir 1 heures au moins par jour ! J'espére que j'aurais le droit de conserver mes petits amis a Poudlard ! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas je m'achéterais une maison a l'écart de Poudlard car je refuse de les abandonnés! Il me sont cher!

Severus qui voyait celui a qui il tenait , avoir un boa dans les mains d'environ 5 métres ... l'inquiétait somme toute un peu . Néanmoins il était content que celui qui avait sut toucher son coeur était heureux malgrés la guerre .

FIN DU POV

Harry qui avait saisit le serpent se dirigeait pour le remettre dans sa cage .

Il se retourna et se demanda brusquement pourquoi il était réelement réaparut .

Pourquoi Severus celui qu'il aimait était-il la ?

Pour le faire souffrir encore un peu plus ?

Non il le voulait pas ! Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert !

Il remit le boa dans sa cage .

Puis il repensa a l'offre de Dumbledore et finalement il décida de l'accepté .

Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre d'où il ressortit avec un magnifique phénix argenté au bras . Il saisit ensuite une plume et un parchemin et s'assit au sallon pour rédiger une lettre a l'intention de son nouveau patron .

_Albus ,_

_C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accepte votre proposition pour le poste de DCFM , cependant je tiens en priorité a vous confier les raisons de mon départ précipité du monde de la magie . _

_C'est avec un grand regret également que je vous annonce la mort de ma chouette Hedwige qui est morte pendant la bataille finale . Voici déjà pourquoi je vous envois mon phénix qui se nomme Argentin . J'espére par l'avance qu'il n'y aura pas de probléme avec Fumseck car je sais que les phénix sont très jaloux de leur territoire ! _

_Tout d'abord concernant ma disparition je souhaiterais vous faire part du grand désaroie dans lequel m'as mit le fait de tuer quelqu'un même Voldemort . On ne devrait jamais devoir oté la vie a un être pensant qu'il soit ou non humains ou qu'il ait ou non une apparence humaine ! _

_Ainsi ma confiance de survivant était un peu entaché considérant que lors de cette guerre beaucoup de mes amis sont morts ! Je suis conscient que toute guerre posséde son nombre de victimes et que mes amis n'en sont que quelques une de plus ! _

_Aprés tout qu'est ce que l'importence d'un être humain dans l'univers ? Nous ne sommes que poussiére mais nous poussons cette poussiére a scintiller de notre mieux ! _

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! _

_Vous pensez que le survivant a changez ... _

_Vos avez bien raison ! Je me suis rendu compte que malgrés tout ce que la guerre a apporté comme massacre , elle nous avait également donné la force de murir en dépit de notre vie d'avant . _

_Oui j'ais changer... mais j'ais également profité de mon absence du monde magique pour m'entrainer en paix ! Je suis ainsi devenut un animagus non déclaré ! _

_Je vous prierais par l'intermédiaire de cette lettre de ne pas le dire au ministére je tiens a gardé quelques secrets pour moi même ! _

_Mais c'est ainsiq que je reviendrais donc a la prochaine rentrée de Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant ! _

_Je suis très fier du poste que vous me proposez même si c'est par l'intermédiaire de Severus ! _

_Dites ... entre nous maintenant ! Est ce vraiment vous qui l'avez insité a me donner cette nouvelle de vive voix ou a t-il une raison personnel ? Je suis vraiment curieux!_

_Je vous prierais cher et estimez professeur Dumbledore de ne confiez cette lettre a personne et de garder pour vous le secret de mon arrivé ! Je ne souhaite pas faire d'émule et je sais tout a fait que la presse en fera des gorge chaude dés qu'ils aprendront mon retour ! _

_Avant de terminé je souhaiterais vous parlez sur un plant plus personnel ..._

_Vous êtes et serez toujours celui qui m'as rappelez le plus le pére que je n'aurais jamais ou désormais le grand pére ! Non ne vous fachez pas je n'ais pas dit que vous êtiez vieux ! Je vous sens rire d'ici ! Vos yeux doivent pétillés tout au long de cette lecture ! Je le sais je vous connais et vous ais observé ! _

_Merci Albus pour toutes ces années de bohneur que j'ais passé lorsque j'étais éléve a Poudlard ! _

_Néanmoins j'aurais vraiment préféré grandir avec vous plutot qu'avec les Dursleys ! Quelle plaies ceux la ! _

_Bien je vous revois donc a la rentrée prochaine ! _

_A+ _

_Votre futur professeur de DCFM , Harry Potter !_

Harry attacha la lettre a la patte de son phénix qui s'envola en direction de Poudlard porter sa réponse .

Le futur professeur sourit et s'assit alors dans son canapé .

-Alors Severus ! Accepteriez vous de discuter ?

-Sans probléme ! Il faut dire que nos ancienne disputes ne nous en laissait pas vraiment le temps !

-En effet ! Peut être auriez vous sut que j'étais amis avec votre pére autrefois !

-Je le sais déjà ! Y compris tous les mauvais tour qu'il vous a joué ! J'en suis navré vraiment !

-Mmmh vous semblez bien informé !

-C'est vrais ! J'ais beaucoup étudié les maraudeurs sans parler de Remus qui m'a raconté comment cela se passait a votre époque !

-C'était assez dur pour moi !

-Je m'en doute ! Vous savez je ne suis pas mon pére et ne le serai jamais ! Je trouve cela lache les blagues qu'il vous a fait ! Je n'aurais pas agis de la même maniére ! Au tout début lors de ma premiére année je n'ais pas vraiment compris pourquoi vous me vouyez une haine comment dire...

-Intense ?

-c'est le mot ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous sembliez tant me détester ! Je souhaiterais également devenir en de bon termes avec vous ! Aprés tout si nous sommes amenez a travailler enssemble il serait bon de ne plus se disputer comme des charognards devant les éléves !

Harry et Severus rirent enssemblent un instant en pensant a la tête de ceux-ci si il voyait leurs deux professeurs se disputer en plein milieu de l'école .

-Hé bien a vrais dire je pensais lorsque vous êtes arrivés a l'école que vous désiriez refaire les blagues de votre pére . Puis au fur des années j'ais vu que vous n'étiez pas du tout comme lui ! Et même assez différent ! Ma haine s'est transformé en exaspération lorsque j'ais vus que vous ne connaissiez rien a la magie...

-Oh et bien pour cela remerciez donc mon oncle et ma tante ! Ils détestaient la magie et on tout fait pour que je ne revienne jamais parmis les miens ! Mais maintenant que j'ais éliminé le mage noire et que je n'ais plus beaucoup de raison de rester dans le monde magique j'ais malgrés tout finit par y retourner ! C'est ironique pas vrais ? Les personnes chez qui je me sentais le plus mal ont été les premiers vers lesquels je me suis tourné lorsque j'ais eut besoin de solitude ... Par la suite j'ais aquit mes petits amis rampants et tout n'a plus eut la même importence a mes yeux ...;

-je comprend Potter ...

-Oh une chose ! Appelez moi donc Harry et passons au tutoyment je commence a en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir vous vouvoyez a chaque phrases ! Aprés tout vous n'êtes plus mon professeur et je ne suis plus votre éléve !

-Je suis d'accord il est vrais que je vous..te ..comprend parfaitement bien ! Aprés tout tu étais le seul a même de tuer Voldemort !

-Tu n'as plus peur de prononcer son nom ? C'est bien ! Ceux qui vivent dans le peur d'un nom ne font que renforcer ce que ce nom inspire donc la crainte en ce qui concerne Voldemort !

-C'est donc pour cela que tu le prononcais sans frémir ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi aurais-je eut peur d'un nom que j'aurais dut moi même effacer de la surface de la terre ?

-C'est vrais...

-Oh Severus aimes-tu le contact des serpents ?

-Oui vraiment ils sont trés agreable !

-Donc tu n'as pas peur de celui qui actuellement s'enroule lentement tout autour de ton cou ?

A ces mots Severus Snape sentit enfin le boa qui s'enroulait lentement autour de son cou . Il leva alors une main et la posa sur les anneaux dans un geste gentil puis délogea lentement le serpente qui se retrouva lové sur ses genoux et qu'il continua a caresser lentement .

-Bravo tu sais vraiment comment les prendre ! Il t' adore déjà ! Il n'arréte pas de répéter en boucle : content content content content !Je déménagerais dés que j'aurais la réponse de Dumbledore ! Accepterais tu de rester ici ?

-Bien sur a condition de pouvoir aller chercher mes affaires de nuit !

-Soit ! Mais je peut les ammenez facilement d'un sort si tu n'as pas envie de te déplacer !

-C'est proposé si gentilement !

A ce moment la harry secoua sa main d'où émana soudain un long fil argenté .

Il entortilla lentement le fil autour de sa main et appela mentalement les affaires de Severus qui apparurent au milieu de la piéce .

La méthode d'Harry était invisible pour qui ne la pratiquait pas . C'est donc non surpris qu'Harry vit les grands yeux de Rogue .

-Un probléme ? Demanda-t'il les yeux pétillant de malice .

-Magie sans baguette ?

-Je l'ais apprise lors de mon combat contre Voldemort ...

Quelques heures plus tards harry reçut la réponse du directeur .

A SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

Les conséquences chapitre 3 !

Harry détacha la lettre de la patte de son phénix et la lut en souriant .

_Cher Harry ! _

_Cela fait longtemps ! Je me demande ce que tu es devenus ! _

_Bien sur ma proposition pour le poste de DCFM tient toujours ! _

_Nous t'attendons tous avec beaucoup d'impatience ! _

_Félicitation pour être devenus un animagus ! Peu de personne y arrive mais cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de toi ! _

_Tu as le droit d'apporter tout ce que tu veux a Poudlard a condition que cela ne soit pas dangereux pour les élève dans ta salle de cours ! _

_Ton phénix est absolument magnifique ! Il n'y a pas vraiment eut d'accrochage dans mon bureau mais Fumseck a comment dire... été choqué ... A mon avis il ne pensait pas que tu pourrais avoir un tel oiseaux . En passant où l'as tu aquit ? Ces phénixs sont très rares d'autent parce qu'ils sont difficiles a capturer qu'ils ont d'incroyables pouoirs ! _

_Bien je vais te laissé faire tes bagages ._

_Non Severus n'était pas chargé de t'apporter la nouvelle ! (rire) _

_Apperement il s'est débrouillé comme un chef je n'aurais donc pas besoin de t'écrire une lettre plus longue que necessaire ! Les professeurs doivent juste être présent a Poudlard une semaine avant la rentrée ! Je sais que ca fait court tu dois donc être là au plus tard aprés demain ! _

_Je t'envois comme aide un elfe de maison que tu connais bien ! _

_Merci sincérement d'avoir accepté ce poste ! Pourrais tu me faire parvenir quel livre de DCFM tu souhaiterais utilisé? _

_A très bientôt , Dumbledore_

Dés l'instant ou il finit de lire la lettre un craquement sonore résonna et Dobby apparut .

Dés qu'il vit Harry il sauta en l'air en poussant un cri de joie et se précipita dans les bras de son ancien sauveur .

-Monsieur Dumbledore dit que je suis a votre service maître ! Je suis a vous ! Dobby est tellement content ! Il ne souhaiterais travailler pour personne au monde plus que pour mr.Harry Potter !

-Hum Dobby calme toi s'il te plait j'ais de la visite ! Pourrais tu commencé le déménagement a poudlard ? Je te prierais de faire très attention aux serpents ! Beaucoup sont venimeux ! N'ouvre pas les cages ! Ne les fait surtout pas tombés ! Hors de question que tu fasse d'exception je ne veut pas que tu meurs a nouveaux n'est-ce pas ?

Dobby qui avait un grand sourir auparevent lorsqu'il entendit les conseils de son maître commenca a se sentir légérement anxieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les cages et frissonna puis partit se mettre au travail réduisant les cage lentement une par une les serpents avec puis transplanait a coté .

Harry lui demanda a Severus de le suivre . Ils montérent alors a l'étage et pénétrérent dans une piéce que Severus ne pensais pas voir chez son éléve .

Des glaces a l'ennemis étaient sur les coté et d'autres appareils magiques tronait au milieux . Une immense bibliothéque de grimmoire magique ou non prenait l'autre moitié de la piéce .

Cet endroit se dit-il avait dut être amplifié par magie .

Harry marcha vers les rayonnage de livres .

Severus regarda les titres . Il fut assomé littéralement de savoir . Aperement ce gamin avait appris la magie noire comme la blanche . Ce qui le surprenait le plus ce fut de voir des ouvrages de magie elfique dans un coin . O il n'y en avai q'une vingtaine mais sufisament avec des sorts puissants pour qu'il ne provoque jamais Potter en duel . Il avait l'air d'être un combatant exceptionnel !

-Je vois que tu regarde mes manuels celtique !

-Oui tu en as une importente collection dis moi !

-En effet ! Cela vient de mon séjour chez des elfes !

-Ils acceptent les visiteurs ? Dans ce cas je devrais peut être y aller également !

-Non ils ne les acceptent pas !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi t'ont t-ils accepté ?

-Parce que je suis l'un des leurs ! Cela me vient de ma mére !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui j'ais obtenus les capacité d'un elfe a mes 18 ans ! Leur magie est trop dangereuse pour être utilisé comme celle des sorciers et ils ont mit au point un sort qui bloquent les pouvoirs principaux au bout d'un certain seuil .

-Mais alors...

-Oui je sais ! J'ais enlevé ce sortilége sur ma magie depuis mon séjour chez eux . Bien !

Harry mit quelques livres importents dans un sac en toile . Repartis du coté des objects afin de prendre une sorte de miroir de poche et des lunette aux montures en argent délicats .

-Non ce n'est pas pour la vision Severus !

Harry avait anticipé sa question .

-Il s'agit en réalité d'un accessoir particuliérement utile pour discerné les sortiléges ! Aussi ne me ferais-je pas avoir cette année !

Et il sortit de la piéce précédé de Severus et ferma la porte . Suite a quoi un nouveaux filament sortit de sa main mais celui ci était multiple . Autour d'un brin argenté se liait le vert et le rouge le tout se tressant lentement autour de sa main . Puis il plaqua sa main sur la porte de la piéce et les fils sétendirent et prénétrérent dans les murs . Ils envelopérent la piéce lentement et quelques minutes plus tard la piéce était résumé a un cube dans la main de Harry . Celui ci coupa les fils qui maintenait le sort a sa main et laissa les fils entouré le cube de toute part . Il fourra le carré dans sa poche sous l'oeil de Severus et descendit prendre son éclair de feu .

-On y va quand vous voulez Severus !

Son phénix s'était perché sur son épaule .

-Pourquoi prendre votre balais Monsieur Potter ?

-Parce que je n'ais pas de cheminé ! Et que transplaner me fait mal au coeur ! Et puis cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas remonter sur un balais que j'en créve d'envie !

Severus sourit devant tant d'entrain de la part de son ancien élève !

Harry sourit et lui offrit un deuxiéme éclair de feu . L'instant d'aprés il était lui même a quelques kilométres de hauteurs passant a travers les nuages en soupirant de bien être. C'était là qu'était sa place ... là qu'il se sentait heureux .

Severus Snape observait son étudiant dans les airs et son regards avait subtilement changé . Tellement que même Harry n'aurait sut dire ce quels sentiments animaient a présent son ancien professeur .

Severus observai quand a lui celui qu'il aimait . Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre loin de lui et en ce moment il était a cent mètres derriére lui mais il ne pourrait jamais le rattrapé ! Potter était bien trop rapide sur un balais pour lui . Il sourit . C'était bien le seul endroit ou Potter était bien ! A terre on dirait qu'il n'est pas fait pour marcher alors que lorsqu'il est en vol on dirait vraiment un oiseaux .

-Alors ? On rêve?

C'était Harry il avait ralentit sans même que son professeur ne s'en rende compte .

Severus sursauta sur son balais et fit un plongeons de plusieurs métres accompagné par Potter qui posant la main sur sn balais le rétablit alors en vol .

-Ben dis donc ! On sait plus se tenir sur un balais ?

Harry ricanna enfin il avait l'opportunité de lui faire une remarque sarcastique comme il avait tant de fois subis les sienne !

-Oh ca va hein ! Epargnez moi vos remarques !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas géné vous pendant mes années d'études ! Pourtant je faisais des efforts ! J'ais quand même eut un E (Effort Exceptionnel) a la fin de l'année !

Severus eut une grimace dépité et retira rapidement le contrôle de son balais pour évitez d'être de nouveaux charié.

Harry lui rigolait beaucoup et sa conduite sur son balais s'en ressentai beaucoup .

Brusquement Severus faillit avoir une crise cardiaque .

Harry s'était mit debout en équilibre sur son balais et fonçait a tout allure a coté de Severus .

-HARRY ! Remet toi correctement tu veux me foutre une trouille bleue?

-Quoi? Vous vous inquiétez pour moi professeur ?

Severus rougit brusquement et se concentra sur son vol .

Harry éclata de rire et se rassit alors sur son balais en travers les deux jambes en travers .

Le professeur de potion était soufflé par l'aisance d'Harry a volé et refaillit se casser la figure quand Harry fit un looping . Il soupira consterné que Harry devienne professeur avec une telle conduite .

Soudain il vit quelque chose qui le rassura .

-HARRY ! ON ARRIVE !

Il était obligé de crier car harry qui avait le vent dans les oreilles n'entendait pas grand chose . Ils descendirent néanmoins en direction des portes de Poudlard . Le directeur était devant et leurs faisaient de grand signes des mains .

Sous les yeux de Severus , Harry fit alors le piqué qui l'avait rendus célébre plongeant a la verticale a une vitesse infernale . Il se redressa au dernier moment et se stopa devant Dumbledore .

Ce dernier se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras . Mais Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction vive faillit donné un coup avec sa main ou les ongles s'étaient transformés en griffes .

Dumbledore voyant cela haussa un sourcil intrigué qu'il abaissa rapidement alors que Harry soufflait pour se calmer et que ses mains redeviennent normales .

-Désolé Albus c'est un réflexe de défense ...

-Oh ! D'accord Harry mais évite cela devant les élèves ! Je suis tellement content que tu ais accepté ce poste !

-Moi aussi Albus moi aussi !

Harry sourit et sortit son cube de sa poche .

-Dites vous pouriez m'indiquer mes appartements je doit a tout prix installer ceci avant tout !

-Bien sur bien sur Harry mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peut pas vous le dire c'est privé ! Il n'y a eut q'une personne a part moi a y être entré !

Harry jeta un regard entendu a Severus qui faillit hurler de joie .

Albus pour une fois ne remarqua rien et se contenta de précédé Harry en direction de son appartements . Etrangements il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie le lieux préféré d'Harry lorsqu'il était étudiant .

Une fois arrivée ils découvrit que la tour avait été aménager en appartement loft d'envoron 3 étagess avec une salle de bain magnifique !

-Merci Albus ca me touche !

-De rien Harry ! Tout le monde savait que la tour d'astronomie était ton endroit préféré a Poudlard !

Harry aussitôt sortit son cube et coupa rapidement les fils plaquant rapidement le cube contre le mur.

Aussitôt une nouvelle piéce poussa comme par magie et Albus dumbledore resta stupéfait .

-C'est un nouveaux sortilége Harry ?

-mmmm non c'est de la magie pure ... enfin... la mienne quoi ... bref !

Harry était géné .

Il entra ensuite dans la piéce et en resortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre qui étonna le directeur .

Il était écrit dans un dialecte qu'il ne comprenait pas et le seul qu'il ne savait pas déchifré était celui des elfes . Albus regarda Harry bizarrement mais celui ci ne dit rien . Il se contenta d'ouvrir une page , lut une phrase a haute voix et brusquement la décoration de la piéce se transforma en celle de son ancien loft . Dans les ton de créme et saumon tout était coordonnés du sol au plafond .

Un chat vint alors se pelotonné contre ses pieds . Il ne l'avait pas vut . C'était encore un chaton .

-Et il vient d'où celui la ?

-Ahem ... fit Albus , c'est de moi je pensais que tu te sentirais seul .

-Albus... J'ais des centaines de serpents qui vont arrivés très bientôt ! Je n'ais pas le temps pour m'occupé d'un chat d'autent plus avec les cours ... Surtout que mon animal animagis supporte très mal la présence d'un autre félin a proximité ! Dans ces circonstance la il m'est très difficile de me controler !

-Pardon je ne savais pas ! Si j'avais sut... Mais je ne peut pas non plus le garder !

Tout deux se tournérent vers Severus d'un air serpantard .

Ils lachérent le chaton dans les bras du professeur de potion et celui ci s'attendrit tout de suite !

Albus et Harry le regardérent avec un immense sourire .

Puis ils partirent laissant harry s'installer .

En premier lieux il lanca un sort de verrouillage puissant sur la porte qui accédait a sa piéce et fila se mettre une tenue plus approprié .

Il monta donc les 3 étage grace a un sort de lévitation simple et attérit lentement prés de la penderie . Dobby avait bien fait les choses ! Il prit une chemise en soie noir et un pantalon en flanel noir également puis sortit pour aller faire un tour dans le parc . Une fois arrivé il se métamorphosa rapidement il se sentait bien plus a l'aise dans son apparence animagus . Il courait dans les bois longeant le bord du lac quand il entendit quelqu'un reniflé .

La pantère s'approcha du bruit et la ce que vit Harry le stupéfia tellement qu'il ne put plus rien faire .

Il s'avançat doucement a proximité de la silhouette qui était a genoux par terre et pleurait .

Toujours sous sa forme animale Harry s'avancat et s'assit a coté de l'âme en peine prés du lac . Harry connaissait bien ces cheuveux blonds !

Quand le jeune homme tourna la tête il sursauta et fit un bond en arriére . La pantère elle se contenta de penché la tête sur le coté d'un air intrigué . Draco , car s'était bien lui , ouvrit de grand yeux . L'animal semblait l'attendre au bord de l'eau .

Il s'approcha a nouveau et approcha sa main de la pantère qui ne bougeait pas .Il la caressa derriére les oreilles et le gros chat ronronna tranquilement a coté de lui .

Ils restérent ainsi pendant 2 heures puis la pantère repartie de son coté et aux abord de Poudlard se retransforma en humain .

Draco qui venait de lême direction le vit et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffé le cris qui menaçait de sortir.

Alors ainsi le survivant avait réelement vainqu Voldemort et était revenus ! Il était réelement le survivant !

Il le vit rentrer a Poudlard et décida ensuite de le suivre .

Ils arrivérent a la tour d'astronomie ou Harry ouvrit la porte de son nouveau loft .

Draco toqua poliment .

Harry ouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard avec une chemise ouverte et légérement débrailler .

-Malfoy ... Tu désirais ?

-Po...potter ! Alors c'est vrais ! T'es enfin revenus !

Et il lui sauta dans les bras . Ce dernier qui n'y comprenait rien le relacha dans son salon .

-Malfoy pourquoi un tel débordement dans mes appartements ?

-Mais je...heu je croyais...

Harry ne comprenait plus rien a ce que lui disait malfoy.

-Explique toi ! Gronda t-il retrouvant ses mouvements et réflexes de pantère .

-Heu et bien... avant que tu ne disparaisse il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient...

-Et ?

-Et l'une d'elle disait que tu étais amoureux d'un serpantard ...

-Oh ! Elle est vraie ! Et pourquoi as tu crus que c'était toi ?

-La rumeur disait que c'était le plus serpantard des serpantards !

-Et obligatoirement c'était toi ?

-Bien sur ! On me surnomait le prince des serpantard !

-Navrés Draco que tu te soit trompé a ce point...

-Mais mais... je t'aime moi !

-Oh...ca va compliquer les choses ... Je suis vraiment navré Draco ! Pense a toutes les conquêtes que tu vas pouvoirs avoir en étant encore libre ! Essais de m'oublier et si ca ne marche pas devenons amis ! Rien ne nous en empéche !

-Oui tu as raison ... Bien ! C'es fous ce que c'est jolie chez toi !

-Merci c'est moi qui ait fait la déco ! Tu veux voir mes animeaux de compagnie ?

-Bien sur mais c'est quoi ?

-Quelque chose que tu cotoyais au quotidiens avant !

Draco se posa des questions mais suivit Harry sans rechignié . Ils arrivérent alors au 2éme étage et la ce que vit Draco le stupéfiat .

Des centaines de serpents s'alignaient sur les murs ! Dans des cages transparentes . Un phénix quitta son perchoir et en trouva un nouveau sur l'épaule de Harry !

Draco recula légérement en voyant les serpents depuis tout petit il en avait une peur bleue !

Harry voyant le malaise de Draco se précipita vers lui juste a temps qu'il ne tombe . Il le prit dans ses bras et redescendit rapidement au premier , déposa Draco sur le canapé .

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et se remettais lentement .

-Dis moi Draco...

-Moui?

-T'as pas fait tout ca pour que je te porte dans mes bras j'espére !

-NON !

La réaction trop vive de Draco fit sourir le survivant .

Il lui donna alors un verre de limonade pour faire passer la peur qu'il avait semblé avoir a la vue de ses animeaux de compagnie .

-Dis moi ... Je ne cherche pas a te rabaisser mais comment se fait-il que tu ais peur des serpents alors que c'est le symbole de ton ancienne maison?

-On ne les cotoyait pas ! Nous en possédions uniquement le caractére ! Je déteste les serpents en vérité ! Je préfére de loin les chats .

Draco fit un clin d'oeil a Harry qui fit rire jaune ce dernier . Cette allusion était tellement claire qu'il en avait mal au coeur pour draco...

-Bon c'est pas tout ca je doit me préparer pour mon premier cour de l'année ! Et vu l'heure avancée je dirais que c'est pour dans 3 heures !

-Mon dieu il est si tard que cela ? Bon ben je vais te laisser dormir !

-Je ne dors pas souvent tu sais !

Harry fit un grand sourir plein de crocs .

Draco frissona ce qui élargie encore plus le sourir d'Harry .

Ce dernier se leva et alla chercher sa tenue de professeur qu'il avait acheté sur mesure . Il s'agissait d'une robe noire avec des liserés émeraude et doré sur les manche et s'étendait en travers du dos .

C'était superbe ! Harry sourit a son reflet dans la glace mais il adopta pour des raisons de comodité il adopta sa longue criniére qu'il possédait sous sa forme semi-animale .

Il l'attacha ensuite en une longue queue de cheval ! Il sortit ensuite de ses appartements pour flaner tranquillement dans les couloirs du chateau.

Mon dieux ! Cela fait vraiment du bien de retrouver Poudlard! Ca a toujours été mon véritable et unique foyer ! Qui aurait put croire que j'y reviendrais pour enseigner? D'accord mauvaise question! 

Il flanait lorsque par hasard il tombat sur Dumbledore au détour d'un couloir .

-Bonjour professeur...

-Oh ! Harry ! Hé bien je ne serais apperement plus le seul a me promener dans Poudlard la nuit.

-En effet mais vous savez que j'ais toujours fait cela non ?

-C'est vrais...

Harry fit un bond de chat et attérit sur la fenêtre prés de son patron .

-Harry!

-Oui?

-Comment peut tu te transformer a moitié seulement?

-C'est une habitude que l'on prend...En réalité il suffit d'imaginer sa transformation intermédiaire comme une erreur...Au bout de quelques temps cela devient facile !

-Oh je n'avais jamais pensé a utiliser mes animagis de cette sorte ! Quelle excellente idée !

-Je sais ! Mais allons il va bientôt être l'heure et avec cette conversation nous a pris plus de temps q'on ne le croit !

En effet il commençait a faire jour et les éléves n'allait plus tarder a arriver !

Harry repartit comme il était venu les mains dans les poches .

Il rentra dans la salle de cour qui lui était atribuée prés de ses appartementset fit la grimace ! C'était horriblement impersonnel !

Il transforma donc la salle , mettant un parquet clair au sol et des tableaux de style degas tout autour . Des photos de créatures hornais par contre le mur derriére Harry .

Pour son premier cours il avait fait en sorte d'intéresser les éléves sur les animagus . Il sourit en songeant qu'ainsi ils n'auraient pas peur de lui .

-Bien ! Maintenant que la déco c'est fait je vais descendre dans la grande salle pour la répartition !

Et il se précipita en direction de la grande salle ayant vu par la fenêtre les premiers éléves arriver !

Il s'assit enfin a la place qui lui était dut et avait changer un peu les traits de son visage pour éviter que les professeurs le reconnaissent . Il avait en effet demander a Albus de ne pas leurs dirent son identité ! Les autres professeurs le regardaient d'un air intrigué et Harry se pencha pour voir que la nouvelle professeur d'histoire de la magie n'était autre qu'Hermionne !

Bah c'est vrais...qui d'autre qu'elle aurait accepté de remplacer Binns... 

Ils attendirent ensuite les nouveaux éléves tranquilement. Harry quand a lui s'amusait a sortir ses griffes de sa main sous la table . Malheureusement comme il était a coté de Dumbledore ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux en apercevant ce qu'il faisait .

-Hé bien quoi ? Elle se voit a peine!

-Tss tss tss c'est pas une raison ! Maintenant tiens toi tranquil et léve toi quand je t'appelerais pas ton nom !

-Pffff...

-Harry...

-Trés bien...!

Sur ce les nouveaux arrivérent très bientôt et jetérent des regards intrigués au nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal . C'était étrange cet air de déjà vu qu'ils ressentaient en le voyant .

Harry sourit en voyant le regard suspicieux de beaucoup !

Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas...Si Hermionne ne l'avait pas reconnue alors cela allait !

La cérémonie de répartition prit fin et Dumbledore se leva !

-Trés cher éléve ! Cette année enfin nous aurons peut être une année calme et normale ! Voldemort n'étant plus en vie grace a notre héros national ... Je souhaiterais cependant vous rappelez que des régles sont pourtent toujours en vigueur comme chaques années mais je pense que vos prefet se feront un plaisir de vous les expliquées !

Des murmures se firent entendre .

-Trés bien ! Maintenant je souhaiterais vous présentez nos nouveaux professeurs ! Hermionne Granger ! Professeur d'Histoire de la magie ! Draco Malfoy ! Professeur de Potion ! Il donnera des cour en parralélle de Severus ! Et enfin celui sur qui vous louchez subitement a chaque entré dans la salle ! Ce jeune homme assis a coté de moi sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! Je pense que personne ne l'a reconnut vu le sort qu'il a placé sur son visage !

Harry potter !

A ce moment là Harry enleva son sortilége glamour qui modifiait son visage et toute la salle se figea .

Notre héros sourit et adressa un regard particuliérement noir a Hermionne qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds .

Il se leva ensuite et fit un signe de tête a toute la salle , ses cheveux longs volant gracieusement autour de lui .

A partir de la des cris de plaisir et de félicitation retentirent dans toute la salle !

-Merci Albus ! Et merci a vous ! Je sais que tout le monde pensait que je deviendrais Auror mais j'ais vu trop d'horreur dans ma vie pour vouloir encore en voir ! Navré ainsi de décevoir certain éléves ou professeurs d'ailleur !

-Bien je crois qu'il serait temps de donner leurs emplois du temps aux éléves ! Ensuite je souhaiterais dire que les cours débuterons cet aprés midi c'est a dire juste aprés le déjeuner ! Sachez que jusqu'ici l'année ne commencait que le lendemain était dut a votre arrivée tardive qui était elle même dut au risque élevé qu'une attaque de Voldemort se déroule dans la journée !

Maintenant je vais laisser le soin a vos préfet de distribué les emplois du temps avant de manger .

Toute la distribution se fit très rapidement et ils remarquérent chez les gryffondor que le premier cour de l'année serait DCFM !

Des exclamation de joies retentirent et Harry fit un grand sourire avec Dumbledore .

Dumbledore claqua ensuite dans ses mains et le repas commencat !

Harry lui s'éclipsa très vite en compagnie de Rogue et Hermionne . Cette derniére le plaqua ensuite vivement contre un mur mais fut rapidement déconcerté par les griffes qui lui tailladérent les bras . Et encore plus quand elle découvrit que ces griffes appartenaient a Harry !

Celui ci sourit et se dégagea rapidement pour gagner sa salle de classe . Il laissa la porte entrouverte et créa un hologramme magique qui lançait dans les airs le sujet de la leçon .

Les animagus 

Quelques minutes seulement aprés les élèves débarquérent la plupart impatient d'assister au cour de Harry potter !

Des exclamation de joie retentirent en voyant le sujet .

-Asseyez vous je vous prie !

-Monsieur ! C'est vraiment vous qui avez vaincue Vous-savez qui ?

-Bien ! Comment vous nommez vous...

-Ariena Taliesin !

-Soit ! Mademoiselle... oui je suis bien le Harry Potter ! Mais maintenant que la guerre est terminée je suis surtout votre professeur et je vous prierez de levez la main si vous souhaitez parler ! Ensuite je ne vais pas montrer ma cicatrice a tous le monde ! Ca n'a jamais été comme ca que je souhaitait que l'on m'aprécie ! Attendez d'avoir suivit mon cour et vous me direz ensuite ce que vous en pensez ! Entendu ?

Tous les éléves aquiescérent vigoureusement .

-Bien maintenant je souhaiterais que vous me disiez ce que vous savez sur les animagus !

La même éléve qui avait interrompue Harry au début du court leva la main comme un ressort se détendant . Harry sourit songeant qu'il avait trouvé la remplaçante d'Hermionne !

-Allez y !

-les animagus sont des sorciers capable de se transformer en animeaux !

-Bien mademoiselle mais cela n'est pas tout a fait vrais ! Une autre réponse ?

-Les sorciers animagus se transforme toujours en l'animal qui les représente le plus !

-Exact ! 5 points pour gyffondor ! Maintenant je crois que vous allez devoir ouvrir les yeux car je suis un animagus moi même ! Je pense devoir en priorité vous montrez une métamorphose!

Harry se transforma donc en panthère sous les yeux de la classe . Et se promena parmis les rang et se dirigea même vers le bureau d'une éléve qui avait l'air sous le charme .

Il bondit sur le bureau et reprit son apparence humaine . Il était ainsi assit sur le bureau toisant les lévres avecc un sourir amusé .

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde l'a vu ... Un sorcier animagus se transforme dans l'animal de qui il a l'esprit ! Chacun posséde un animal totem ! Vous agissez et avez parfois même des réactions d'animeaux ! Par exemple la miss qui se trouve 3 bureau derriére vous est en train de se lécher le dos de la main et la passer derriére son oreille ! Nous avons donc un chat en puissance !

Cela dit ne tentez jamais la transformation ! De puis il faut un permis ! Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Oui monsieur ...?

-Dubois ! Alexandre dubois !

-Tiens tiens ! Olivier Dubois serait votre grand frére?

-Oui ! Comment le savez vous ?

-Il a été le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor pendant la majeur partit de mes années ici ! Vous penserez a le saluez de ma part !

-Oh heu oui ! Sinon il faut un permis pour être un animagus car des crimes commis de maniére bizarre peuvent être assimilé a des animagus et que les sorciers en faisant partit son nécessairement répertorier pour évité toute fuite !

-Trés bien... 5 nouveaux points pour gryffondor !

Le cour passa ainsi tranquillement . A la sortie les éléves étaient littéralement charmés par leur nouveau professeur !


End file.
